1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing an open asynchronous application service event and an open web service gateway implementing the method, and more particularly, to a method of processing an open asynchronous application service event capable of registering and notifying an asynchronous event based on a predetermined policy and an open web service gateway implementing the method. This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [Project No. 2005-S-056-02, Project Name: Development of Open API and Service Platform Technologies].
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an open system, an open web service gateway provides a standard web service application programming interface (API), so that a third party service provider can easily generate a service without knowledge of low layers of a network. In addition, the open web service gateway provides functions such as presence information notification, terminal state notification, terminal location notification, call notification, and SMS message transmission in units of service capability feature (SCF).
The open web service gateway provides an interface to an application service which is to use the SCF, so that the application service can invoke the API in a web service format. Operations for processing the API that is invoked by the application service are divided into synchronous and asynchronous operations according to functions of the SCF.
The asynchronous operation is performed to notify presence, terminal state, terminal location, call, or other events which occur in the network.
In addition, before the event notification, the application service needs register event conditions in advance by using the API provided from the open web service gateway.
More specifically, in the asynchronous operation, the application service registers a specific event in the open web service gateway in advance. When the registered event occurs in the network, the SCF associated with the event notifies the generation of the event to the application service.
However, in a conventional event registration procedure, an event having the same event condition may be registered by a plurality of application services. In this case, event notification conflict occurs.
Therefore, according to a feature of an application service or an event, the application service is designed to be invoked one time per event. Otherwise, different events are designed to be sequentially notified to different application services. However, in event registration logic, the event notification conditions are not considered.
Therefore, in a case where, the registered event is generated from a plurality of the application services without any arbitration, unpredicted event notification may be performed, so that conflict of event notification between application services or between SCFs in the open web service gateway may occur. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus capable of preventing the event notification conflict.